


No

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Downfall, M/M, Misplaced Trust, Repeating Mistakes, Torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon Greyjoy does not listen to anyone.  All his life he has betrayed those he felt have betrayed him.  Searching for someone to understand him.  He finds that person.  Then will wish he never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No

All of his life Theon has held onto a word.  No.  He refuses, he balks, he rebukes what everyone else does or says, he knows best.

When he saved Bran from the Wildlings, Robb actually dared to be angry at him.  Saving Bran's life was still not enough, was it?  Nothing was ever enough for anyone, when it came to Theon.  It was all unfair and he saw it if no one else did.  How dare Robb, King of the fucking North dare to tell a Prince of the Iron Isles that he disapproved?   How dare the little disgusting imp dare to taunt him?  How dare Ross just leave, laughing at Theon the whole way down the road?

Finally, he had a chance to go home again.  This time as a man, not a sniveling boy, ready for torment by his family.  He was a Prince, a Lord and he had the right to his father's approval, damn it!  Yet, again, the man treats his son like nothing, less than that.  Accuses him of being a whore, of being a Stark dog!  Asha, his older sister humiliated him, right along with her father.  How dare they turn on him, how dare Asha, a female, get put before him? 

So he is to tell Robb of the treachery and slink back so he can follow those who kept him hostage?  No.

So he is to raid fishing villages as if he were a lowly boy just learning how to fight?  No.

This is HIS time, don't they know that yet?  He will take Winterfell, then they will all take him seriously.  Balon does not want his prince, very well then.  Theon will make himself a Prince of the North...Robb will have to see him for another noble then.  Theon's father and sister will be impressed for once.

Even as it all falls, crashing down, smothering him, Theon cannot stop it.  It is all too late for regrets now.  When no one looks, he gags and heaves, thinking of the smell of charred boys.  The Maester tries to speak with him and he must hide his fear, his sadness.  It is suggested he goes to the Wall, take the black before he is taken down.  No.  Too late for that now.  Jon would be at the Wall, how could he face him after what he has done?  He can barely face himself.

When Asha shows, Theon thinks there may be a chance.  If his sister will join him, for once support him, but she does not.  Mocking him for the death of the boys, she urges him to return home with her.  Why?  So he can be taunted and lectured further by his father?  So he can set another failure down before all?  No.

That horn sounds all the time, crashing his skull, making him crazed.  How does anyone have that much air in their lungs?  Theon is not stupid, it is ending, he knows this now.  He was raised at Winterfell, he will die here too.  It will be a glorious battle though, one his father could be proud of at least.  They will write of it in history books.  Do not think of Robb's face or feelings when he found out what his supposed best friend has done.  Forget Bran's voice and eyes when he asked Theon if he had always hated them.  NO.  Asha saying not to die so far from the sea.  No.  It was too late for all of that, anyway.  Why look backwards when the end is so close now.  What is there to consider?  Dying well.  It is all he has left and it shall end the way he intends.  If nothing else, he can control his death.

Theon thought he knew what pain was.  No.  He does now though.  How dare they not tell him who they are, where he is?  These degenerate beasts, wearing so many different types of armor.  Ironborn, Stark, Karstark and they do not care that Theon Greyjoy is a Lord, a Prince.  They laughed, mocked him, interrogated him for no reason he could see.  The torture was pointless and seemed to be done out of pure amusement.  He wanted to beg, to weep for mercy, but he would not. No.  He knows who he is, they cannot take that away at least.  Eventually, a leader must come forward and tell him why this is happening.  Robb sent them, more than likely, but the King of the North was not low enough for torture.  No, Robb was honorable, he would want Theon before him and before his sword.

Thank Gods for the boy.  He may be a lowly servant of sorts to these sick men, but he is willing to help Theon escape.  It was heartening that the young man was respectful, hearing himself addressed correctly helped right his head again.  Theon tried to hold onto that when he saw the men coming after him.  Too many of them and where was the boy now?  Alone, all alone, why had Theon always been so deserted by everyone who should have cared?  Even when Theon was in the mud, unable to breathe, he still tried to crawl away.  Never give an inch, pay the iron price, remember who and what he is.  Till they tried to pull off his pants, to fuck him into the dirt.  NO. NO NO NO NO NO NO

Arrows flew and the rapists died.  Theon cringed shamefully, found himself facing the boy and for a moment, was filled with icy terror.  No, it was just the young man who helped him.  He would not hurt him, he would see his Lord safely home.  He promised.  This savoir was Theon's only link to Asha, to freedom.  It did not matter that he has seen Theon grovel, cry or plead.  He was an unimportant person once Theon was safe again.  Theon will pay him handsomely for his silence, perhaps keep him on as a loyal hand.  It would be nice to have one person who always remembers who and what Theon is.  So when the boy reaches down, Theon takes the hand.  Why the sudden flash in those eyes?  Does it really matter, when he is almost free now?  No.

"What is your name?"

"Reek"

"Who am I?"

"Lord Ramsay Bolton. Master."

"Do you deserve anything better than to be a lowly creature?"

"No."


End file.
